


I'll Always Be With You

by orphan_account



Category: Original Works
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	I'll Always Be With You

 

  
**"When you feel happy,when you feel sad,I'll always be with you."**

  
It's been thirty years since you said these words and even now,with my failing memory,I remember them.How could I not? The day when you looked at me,eyes shining with unshed tears,a smile so bright it could rival the Sun, while you were so radiant that you brought light (ease) to all my shadows (pain).How can I not remember you,the glorious bride? How can I not remember myself,who looked so dumbstruck,falling in love with you with every passing second? How can I not remember our vows where you said those exact words? "When you feel happy,when you feel sad,I'll always be with you."

  
How can I not remember my own vows? When I clumsily told you that you were the one who made me unsteady and reckless,who made me question everything I knew about love? How can I not remember when I finally let my heart speak earnestly? When I told you that you were the unexpected wind who blew me into the right way,when I told you that you were the one who got under my skin,who made me want to live? How can I not remember when I told you that I'd do anything for you,that I'd go out of my limits and take down stars,just for you? How can I not remember when I told you that you were,and always would be,the one?

  
Three decades later,and here we are,still keeping our promises with smiles on our faces.There's me,giving my everything,passing my limits fighting this fatal disease because you're still by my side.And then there's you,sitting by me,worry etched in your face,your wrinkly hands in mine.Most people would stay your beauty faded over the years but right now,in this moment,I see your eyes filled with unshed tears,weary eyes and your ever-so-radiant-self and I swear all I see is the woman I fell in love with at the altar.

 

_~~But I do wonder how long I can keep this act up,I do wonder how long I have.~~ _


End file.
